The Wedding
by SnOwWoLfGoDdEsS
Summary: This is the sequel for Surprise for the Water Ninja. BlakeTori


Disclaimer: PRNS doesn't belong to me unless I beg for the position.

**---**

A/N: Okay, you must know some things before you question me with anything.

Blake & Tori- getting married (obviously)

Hunter & Kapri- dating for 2¾ years

Dustin & Marah- engaged for ½ month

Shane & Kelly- married for ½ month

Cam & Leanne- married for 5 months

---

**The Wedding**

In the chapel, Victoria Hanson, soon to be Victoria Bradley was standing in front of a mirror looking at her reflection.

Tori's wedding dress was a very pale shade of blue that you might even mistaken it for white. It was a spaghetti strap dress that looked sort of a mix between Japanese and Grecian; and it hugged every one of her curves perfectly. Her dress was decorated with white peony petals here and there. Her hair was put in a French twist with tiny blue bells, baby's breath, and little Japanese lilies embedded in it. Over her face was an angel white veil.

She was wearing her something blue was her dress; something new was her star sapphire bracelet that Blake had gave her the Christmas before; something old was her deceased mother's old pearl necklace; and her something borrowed was her silk gloves that Leanne had lent to her.

"Hey sis, are you ready yet?" asked a person. She turned around and smiled. "Hey Cam, I guess I'm ready…I'm just nervous," she looked down. He had been like a brother to her for so many years and since Sensei Watanabe was taking part in the actual marrying portion of the ceremony, she had asked Cam to walk her down the aisle.

"Hey," spoke Cam while he lifted Tori's head up. "Don't sweat. If Blake tries to hurt you, well…none of us would recognize him again." Tori laughed at this.

"Well, let's go!" Tori exclaimed. Cam extended out hid arm and Tori took it; and they started to walk down the hall.

They walked to the girls. Tori asked, "Are you guys ready?" Leanne was her Matron of Honor, while Kelly, Marah, and Kapri were the bridesmaids. All four nodded. Kapri, always the impatient one said, "Come on, let's go!"

Meanwhile at the shrine…

Blake was fiddling with his white tie and was extremely nervous and anxious. He wore a navy tuxedo which made him look extremely dashing. Around him were his best man, Hunter (who was wearing crimson), and his groomsmen, Dustin (yellow) and Shane (red).

"Hey! I don't think Tor is going to be happy if we are going to perform the wedding in the hospital!" his brother exclaimed.

Blake turned around and retaliated, "Hardy har-har, speak all you want Hunter; it's not like you'll not be nervous when you get married!" Hunter just chuckled. "Well, that's not until months from now…" Blake smirked.

The big huge door opened. Kapri was the first to walk down. Blake smirked at Hunter's face when Hunter's eyes gaped at Kapri. She was wearing a lavender sleeveless dress decorated with peonies; and her hair was put up to a high braid, and there were little plum blossoms embedded in it. Then she walked to where Hunter was giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Next came Marah. She was wearing the exact same dress, except it was in pink. Her hair was put up into a high braid also, and there were little cherry blossoms embedded into the hair. Dustin gaped at her and was drooling. Then she walked to where Dustin was giving him a kiss on the lips.

After her came Kelly. She was wearing the exact same dress, except it was soft violet. Her hair was put up to a bun and had little Japanese carnations embedded into the bun. Shane was half shocked. Then she walked to where Shane was and gave him a passionate kiss.

Lastly came Leanne. She was wearing a turquoise spaghetti dress that was decorated with Japanese lilies. Her hair was put up as a high braid also, but with lilacs embedded in it. After she walked down the aisle she stood next to Kapri.

Finally the moment everyone had been waiting for…the bridal march. Cam and Tori finally came through the door.

Blake felt his breath leave his lungs when he saw her. She was wearing the same ensemble she usually did, but he had never seen her look more beautiful. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with her as she approached.

Tori looked up and saw Blake. 'God, he's so handsome.'

When Tori and Cam finally reached the alter, Sensei Amino spoke first. "Who brings this woman to be joined with this man today?" 

Cam was the Cam looked to his father and saw that tears were brimming the corners of his eyes. He turned to Sensei Amino. "My father and I." He turned to Blake and placed Tori's hand in his. He then turned and took his place with Leanne.

Tori turned and faced Blake. A happy tear rolled down her cheek and Blake wiped it away. She laughed a little and they turned to face their Senseis.

"Is there anyone among us who has reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," spoke Sensei Watanabe. 

Not a cricket was heard.

"Today we also honor those who are not here to celebrate with up on this great day of joy." As Sensei Omino spoke, Blake lit two candles and Tori did the same. "Joanne, Hannah, Alan, and Mark... may you watch over all of us and bless this day." Everyone then bowed to the candles and Tori and Blake returned to their spots.

"Blake, repeat after me," Sensei Omino instructed. Blake took both of Tori's hands in his and looked deep into her blue eyes. "I Blake take you Victoria to be my wife."

"I Blake take you Victoria to be my wife," Blake repeated smiling. Tori fought back happy tears as they continued.

"I promise to love you and keep you all the days of my life," Sensei Omino said.

"I promise to love you and keep you all the days of my life," Blake said.

"And in keeping with the ninja tradition, I promise to honor and protect you, and all that surrounds you forever."

"And in keeping with the ninja tradition, I promise to honor and protect you, and all that surrounds you forever," Blake finished. He squeezed Tori's hands gently and she smiled at him. 

"Tori," Sensei Watanabe began. "Please repeat after me...I Victoria take you Blake to be my husband."

"I Victoria take you Blake to be my husband," she said.

"I promise to love you and keep you all the days of my life," Sensei said.

"I promise to love you and keep you all the days of my life," she said.

"And in keeping with the ninja tradition, I promise to honor and protect you, and all that surrounds you forever."

"And in keeping with the ninja tradition, I promise to honor and protect you, and all that surrounds you forever," she finished. She ran her thumb along his hand and saw him smile.

The rings were then called for, and Hunter handed Blake Tori's and Dustin handed Tori Blake's.

"Place these rings on each other's third finger," Sensei Omino said.

"And by doing so you will be bonded forever,' Sensei Watanabe added.

Tori and Blake smiled and placed the rings on each others left hand. As they placed the smooth silver rings on, a bright blue aura of light encased their hands and they felt warmth running through their veins. The light died down and they turned to their mentors.

"By the giving and receiving of rings," Sensei Watanabe said.

"And the exchanging of vows," Sensei Omino said.

"We pronounce you man and wife," they both said at the same time.

Blake's hands reached for Tori's veil, and slowly lifted it up. Her face was revealed, and their eyes met again. Slowly they moved their heads together. But Tori couldn't contain her excitement any longer, and apparently neither could Blake. They both pulled each other in and kissed for all to see. Blake dipped her back a little and hugged her close. They broke away when they heard applause from their friends and family. 

The End

Please Review, oh and there's going to be a sequel for this too.


End file.
